A Saiyan's Heroic Adventure
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Who would've thought that Naruto's ancestry would be more historical than the Sage of the Sixth Path, but now because of his fight with Sasuke, he's trapped in a new world with a different energy, along with his ancestor's memories, now he's met a girl his age in the woods and has to meet her friends, what type of adventure will Naruto have now. Up For Adoption.


**Dragon Sage God has given me another idea for a possible story, once DSG pointed me towards Big Hero 6 series, hopefully someone will be interested in adopting it.**

 **A Saiyan's Heroic Adventure**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **The Valley Of The End**

As the name implies, The Valley Of The End was the place where The first Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha had their final battle, where one wanted to take the title of Hokage while the other was given the title by the people of Konoha.

Yet it seems, time has now repeated itself, only instead of fighting over the title of leader, it was two 13 year old boys, one being a black haired, black eyed boy, wearing a blue shirt with a white and red fan on his back, along with white shorts, wanting to leave his village in order to gain power for revenge, using a corrupted seal given to him by one of Konoha's greatest traitors, Orochimaru, at the moment, the boy's skin was grey, he had clawed fingernails, a star-mark above his eyebrows and hand-like wings growing out of his back.

While the other boy was a spiky blond haired, blue eyed boy with whisker-marks, wearing orange trousers and an orange and blue jacket, wanting to bring the other back to his village, wanting to keep a promise to his other teammate.

At the moment, a red fox-shaped aura was covering the blond, along with red slitted eyes, claws and fangs, giving him a feral look.

These two 13 year old boys were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, respectively, and they were pretty worn out.

Both had fought long and hard against each other, Naruto's left arm was numb, he couldn't even move it, though he only has enough strength for one more attack, bringing his right hand up and focusing his chakra into the centre to form a spinning ball of blue chakra, which became purple because of the fox's chakra.

Sasuke's body still wasn't use to the stage 2 curse-mark, he was giving it his all just to keep it together, his human hands went through the handsigns for his final attack as well, holding his left hand with his right, having lightning chakra appear, which slowly turned black in colour, showing the corruption of the curse-seal

Suddenly both boys leapt at each other, meeting in the middle of the waterfall with a yell of their attacks.

"CHIDORI!"

" **RASENGUN!** "

As soon as the attacks met in the middle, a blinding flash covered them, no-one could see what was happening, until the flash died down, turning into a giant black orb.

Suddenly, an object was thrown out of the orb, hitting against the wall of the valley, making a dent with spider-web cracks, in the dent was Sasuke Uchiha, knocked out and pinned to the wall.

Unfortunately, Naruto was still in the orb, before anything else could happen, the orb suddenly vanished into nothingness, along with Naruto inside it, disappearing without a trace.

 **In Between Worlds**

While floating, Naruto was unconscious, in both mind and body, meaning, he couldn't speak to the fox, the fox on the other hand had a different idea.

 _ **Mindscape**_

The fox wasn't sure what to feel about what happened, it didn't know if it should be angry at being inside someone who ended up in between worlds, since they're no longer in their home world, though on the other hand, the fox didn't have to worry about anyone trying to seal it up anymore for it's power, though the problem was the unexpected trip, the fox could "feel" Naruto's body being torn apart, extremely slowly, hence why Naruto was completely knocked out, if they stay in this place any longer they'll ceases to exist, just become nothing.

So with that in mind, the fox "looked" around, " **Come on, there has to be something that can stop this brat from dying!** " Luckily the seal allowed the fox to sense if the host was in possible danger, health-wise, allowing Kyuubi to send enough chakra to heal Naruto, but because of the urgency of the matter, Kyuubi can use the seal for this reason, now that even it's life was in danger as well.

The fox kept on searching, looking deeper into Naruto's DNA, " **The Uzumaki genes can only help so far, they can't keep up with this sort of healing, maybe if I look even deeper, before the Uzumaki's progeny must have something!** "

He searched a little deeper, until he came across something that might help it, and Naruto, " **Hmm!? Wait, this strand isn't human, it's not even of the O** **tsutsuki Clan,** " Suddenly the room began to shake, " **Bah! I don't have time to study it, I'm going to have to enhance it with my chakra to such a degree that Naruto's entire body will be changed forever, after this I'll be too tired to study the changes, hopefully I can recharge in the new world.** "

So with the fox's life on the line, and Naruto's too, Kyuubi focused as much chakra as he could into the gene, causing a sudden backlash of energy to explode in the mindscape, and because of that energy in threw the kyuubi into the back wall of it's cell, knocking it out due to how much chakra it used, along with the collision against the wall.

Before it blacked out, all it could think was, " _ **H-How can a gene have such amazing power...!?**_ " Then everything went black for Kyuubi, the last thing it saw was a silhouette of a tall muscular figure, his arms crossed, with palm tree-like hair and his outfit blowing in the wind from the explosion, with a white circle on his back with the kanji for _Go_ in the middle of it.

 **Outside.**

During this alteration, Naruto's body exploded with energy, allowing an opening to appear, spitting the boy out, though not looking the same as he went in.

Instead of his natural blond hair, it was now completely black and slightly longer, breaching out on the left side of his face slightly. (A.N. Teen Goku's hair style.)

His clothes were now ruined, all that's left were his burnt "shorts," since the bottom half was now black with bunt edges, along with his headband though the metal was the only thing to survive.

Another thing that was different about him was his muscles, instead of being malnourished due to eating mostly ramen, he was now packing a much more stronger build. (A.N. Again Teen Gohan build.)

He still kept his whisker-marks, but you couldn't really see them because Naruto was unconscious facing the ground.

But there was another glaring difference to what he use to look like as well, just below his lower back was a brown furred monkey tail, due to being unconscious the tail wasn't moving.

 **2 Hours Later.**

Slowly, his hand began twitching, his eyes flickering and scrunching, he could feel his eyelids against the ground, so, slowly scrapping one hand above his head, then the other, Naruto slowly pushed himself up, though he was still aching from the travel, as well as the changes to his body, but he didn't know that.

His vision was blurry, moving his head from left to right, trying to focus his vision, everything began to clear up, he can now see that he's in a forest somewhere, but he doesn't know where.

As he was looking around, the sun was reflecting off of something, looking down, he spotted his headband, or at least, the metal part of it.

Picking it up, Naruto puts it in his pocket, being thankful that his pockets weren't damaged along with his shinobi sandals, though the moment he looked at his body, he was shocked, he couldn't believe the muscles he was now packing, "D-Did I always had these muscles!?"

He began poking and prodding his muscles, not believing his eyes at how strong they felt, rubbing his hand over his head, he suddenly felt his hair was longer, quickly looking around, he spotted a puddle near by, rushing to it, he couldn't believe his eyes, he still had his blue eyes and whiskers, but now, instead of bright blond hair, he was staring at black hair, in a different style.

Rubbing his head in shock, along with his more stronger, leaner looking face, gaping in surprise, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?"

Suddenly, he felt something twitch behind him, turning his head slowly, there, before his vision, was a brown furred monkey tail, before anything else his vision began to swim, he began to feel lightheaded, his body swaying from side to side, until he ended up collapsing over the puddle, not caring about the water.

 **2 Years Later**

Turns out he was in a forest called Muirahara Woods of San Fransokyo, when he woke up and explored the area, he spotted the city and couldn't believe his eyes, suddenly the realisation hit him, because of what happened, Naruto found himself in another world, the weight of it really hit him.

Seeing all of the high-tech stuff, Naruto decides to do what his ancestor did and live in the woods, as you've guessed it, due to his changes he also gained all of his ancestor's memory, namely a person called Goku, trying to feel his chakra, Naruto noticed that instead of chakra his energy was now KI, more than likely because of his changes.

Once getting to understand his predicament, Naruto decided to use his ancestor's training, learning how to hide his KI, along with all of the basics, such as firing KI blasts, not enough to destroy the forest, along with flying, he especially wanted to learn how to fly, once he figured out all the basics, Naruto flew over the city and used his KI to scan the area, even though he was disappointed at not finding anyone strong enough to fight him, he was amazed at the technology that the people created, but decided to stay in the woods.

Thanks to Goku's observation too a guy named Piccolo, Naruto was able to create his own clothes using KI, deciding to go for what his ancestor wore, since he still loves the colour orange.

After getting the basics down, along with building himself a home, which resembles Goku's house, thanks to his new body and KI he was able to put the house together easily, provided he doesn't work during a full moon, even though he was tempted to remove his tail, he didn't want to be weak, so he strengthen his tail with loads of excises, figuring as long as he doesn't look at the moon he'll be fine.

Naruto was just as tall as his ancestor, Goku, when the sayian was fighting Piccolo in the martial arts tournament for the first time, considering how he trains and eats he now looks like Goku's son, Gohan, when the teen went to school.

After settling down, Naruto pretty much settled for everything that Goku did, hunting, fishing and forging, at the moment he decided to fish, never noticing a pair of brown eyes, who happened to be bird watching, that is until Naruto caught her eyes, wondering who he was, she starts following him.

Naruto not using his KI to sense anyone, since no-one has the same strength as him, he reached a large lake, he then began taking his top off, the girl began blushing at the sight of his pecks and abs, not realising she was watching him through her binoculars, since she was too lost in her thoughts.

Naruto then sat down and took his boots off, standing up, he then removed his trousers, but left his boxers on, since he still had a little more modesty than his ancestor, when he was a child, once putting his clothes in a safe place, Naruto started stretching his body, loosing his muscles, not realising he was giving a show to someone.

After he finishes, Naruto walks to the edge of the lake and dives right in, after a few minutes he breaches the middle of the lake, smiling his head off, pretending he didn't see a looming shadow under the water heading towards him, until he dives back down, the shadow coming up, showing a large fish body.

Seeing this the girl began running towards the lake, not wanting the muscular handsome guy to be eaten, getting to the edge she tries to look for the guy above the lake, that is until the large fish flew over her head, hitting the tree behind her and a loud voice yelling, "ALRIGHT, I'm gonna be eating a nice big fish tonight, or at least until lunch!"

Swimming to the edge, Naruto was about to climb out when he suddenly came face to face with a pair of brown eyes, staring at him in awe of what he did.

How will Naruto's life change after meeting this girl, who knows.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, even though the beginning started the same as my other Saiyan-Naruto/Fairy Tails Crossover, it became different after the 2 year mark, I hope everyone enjoyed this idea.**

 **As for the pairing I'm thinking Naruto/Go-go, maybe it'll be a harem, it's up to whoever adopts.**

 **Also, I think Naruto could use his pranking skills in chemistry in order to create Sayian armour.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Big Hero 6.** (Or Dragon Ball.)


End file.
